its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kinnikuman Legacy Saga
This page is will not be complete for some time due to the lack of information of the last 2 Kinnikuman's arcs. If you have information on the last 2 Kinnikuman arcs contact the editors of this wiki. "repeat or copy out (a group of words from a text or speech), typically with an indication that one is not the original author or speaker."-Google Translate The Kinnikuman Legacy Saga (キン肉マンレガシーサガ, Kin'nikuman regashīsaga) is a series written and illustrated by [[Takashi Shimada|'Takashi Shimada']]' '''and is a sequel story to [[The Boomble|'The Boomble']]' with the sequel story's only being the story arcs after the normal Kinnikuman story. This series was published in Shonen Jump from 1979 until the Ultimate Muscle series where it was published in the Weekly Playboy porn magazine due to the increase in mature content in terms of the sexual content. When the series went to the sequel to nisei it was published back in Shonen Jump. Similar to the JoJo Saga, Kinnikuman is broken up into 4 story arcs. However, more if not most of the characters from a previous arc may or may not return in its sequel arc. '''Kinnikuman (Original Series) Kinnikuman (キン肉マン, Kin'nikuman) is the first arc in this saga which would begin the whole Kinnikuman series. Kinnikuman would be published in Shonen Jump from 1979 to 1989. Kinnikuman features our main protagonist being Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman is the Japanese representative for the Muscle League. The Muscle League is a group of representatives from each country known as Chojin. Kinnikuman is at first a nobody as he isn't invited to various parties or meetings for the wrestling league. Kinnikuman throughout the story battles various foes and villain's and earns the respect he deserves and is very well known in the wrestling industry. Anime Adaptation Kinnikuman received and adaptation in the year of 1981 covering all of the original manga. This anime adaptation was a total off 120 episodes. Movie Adaptations The original Kinnikuman story had a total of 6 movies which stories where after the story. 1st Movie In Kinnikuman movie 1 Kinnikuman wonders if that's fucking Bubsy and goes to fight Earrape since Earrape should be illegal. 2nd Movie "Battle of Spirit Detectives" In the battle of spirit detectives Kinnikuman goes into the alternate universe in order to fight Sensui and Sunset Shimmer. 3rd Movie "Resurrection Pillar Men" In the Resurrection Pillar men movie Kinnikuman summons ramenman in order to fight Raizen neo 4th Movie "Universe 6 hunting" Kinnikuman helps fight Goku black 5th Movie "Camping with otis" Zamasu fights RamenMan 6th Movie "Kinnikuman Movie" He's still fucking there, what the fuck. It's just Cell but Red. Kinnikuman Nisei/Ultimate Muscle Kinnikuman Nisei (キン肉マン二世, Kin'nikuman'nisei) or known as Ultimate Muscle (究極の筋肉, Kyūkyoku no kin'niku) in the English translation is the sequel to the original Kinnikuman story and is the second arc of the Kinnikuman Saga and was published in the Weekly Playboy due to its mature content involving perverted humor and gruesome imagery from 1989 to 2001. Nisei takes place many years after the original Kinnikuman series. The original Chojin of the first series decide to make create a gym for the second generation of fighters to train and be as strong as the first original generation. The main character of this arc Kinniku Mantaro is the son of Kinnikuman and lives to continue his fathers legacy. The story of Nisei centers around Kinniku Mantaro as he fights through many Chojin and Devil Chojin in order to protect his friends and the world. Anime Adaptation Kinnikuman Nisei received 2 anime adaptations where they cover most of the manga up to volume 21 due to its darker tone in terms of its story telling. Kinnikuman Nisei This is the first part of the anime where it covers half of the anime. Kinnikuman Nisei II This adaptation covers the 2nd half of the series until volume 21. Kinnikuman Nisei II Tag Team Kinnikuman Nisei II Tag Team (キン肉マン二世IIタグチーム, Kin'nikuman'nisei II taguchīmu) is the 3rd arc of the Kinnikuman Saga and was published back into Shonen Jump due to its popularity from the year of 2001 to 2010. No information on the story of Nisei Tag Team is known. Legends V.S. Second Generation Nisei II Tag Team received a game (not video game because video games are for fucking nerds) on the [[GamePube|'GamePube']] being released in 2003 given the title of Ultimate Muscle: Legends V.S. Second Generation '''(究極の筋肉：伝説V.S.第二世代, Kyūkyoku no kin'niku: Densetsu V. S. Dainisedai). This game is a wrestling, arena fighter where the fighter could play as all of the characters from the 1st and 2nd generations of fighters from the 1st two Kinnikuman arcs. Kinnikuman Grand Prix Max Kinnikuman Grand Prix Max (キン肉マングランプリマックス, Kin'nikuman guranpurimakkusu) were a series of fighting games created for the GamePube and CDI. These games center around both generations of fighters as they battle each other. The game is an arcade fighter similar to Shrek Fighter X Doogal. The game got really good reviews from IGN. '''Kinnikuman 2011 Kinnikuman 2011 is a continuation of the first Kinnikuman story right after the Scramble For The Throne Arc. The story of the 4th arc revolves around the Devil Chojin and a new villain whose motives are unknown.